paranormal_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started Page
Hey welcometo this wiki Sign UpEdit So,you will need to sign up.It is simple,either connect with Facebook,join with a different wiki username,or make a new user name.If your making a new account, go to top left corn and click the Sign Up button. Do all the info required and ta-da. New account. Now before making a char, read the Rules and Policies of the Haven Then learn go on to next step. ClaimsEdit Now you have a acount,you may want to make a claim.Well,what you include is this: Name:Insert Name Age:Insert age (no younger than 13, older is better) Gender:Insert Gender History:Insert history(more history,the bigger chance you will be claimed) Species:Include one clan which we will pick what creature out of. Look at What Creatures? and Creature Clans. Any possessions:I think you get it by now So,you cant make it to OP(over powerful)When you are claimed,you can make a page. To get to the claiming page, just double click Claims up the top or click here Forum:Claiming. Now go make a claim...... Note: Remember the claim may take a few days to be approved. Learn more a bout the wiki in this time. Waiting It OutEdit Having to wait for your claim to be approved may be frustrating but remember there are others too! Admins and makers have to work alot to get this wiki going so please do not complain if it is not done in 5 minutes. It should be done in 24 hours and if it is not, leave a message on an admins page. Making a PageEdit So,when you are claimed,you can make a page.You must include: *History *Personality *Likes and dislikes *Fears *Relationships *Possesions *Apperence *a few pics *A info box with a picture *maybe a few quotes Make sure there is a pic on the char page. Word BubblesEdit Word Bubbles are used to show chars talking to other chars. To make one,name a page: Template:Insert chars name here Replace insert chars name here,put the chars name in.To make one, copy this into a new page: } |text = } } At the end, add another } so there is two. To use it,type this: { {Characters name|~ ~ ~ ~ ~| message} } except take away the spaces between the {{ and the 5 ~. Change characters name to you characters name and the message to what you want to say. Here is a example from the character Thalia March. { {Thalia|~ ~ ~ ~ ~| Hi, if you need help just tell me.} } remember to take away the spaces though or it wont work. If you take away the spaces it will turn out like this, |} Role PlayEdit Role play is an interaction betwenn two characters. To role-play you must have a word bubble. then you click the other characters page and go down to their comments. Use your word bubble to introduce yourself and then wait for the other character to use their word bubble to reply. The reply bubble is at the bottom of the first characters message. Keep using reply instead of comment again and again please...Now go and welcome to our wiki everyone!